


Spilled Beans

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Stripped, Swearing, Torture, Traumatic Experience, lying, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You were a new addition to the Avengers team. No one assumed anything, until Tony had to stick his foolish nose in fragile business, that could lead to reopening old wounds of the past.





	1. Chapter 1

"(Y/N)!" Tony said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"She's been lying to us this whole time!" Tony disclosed. 

"(Y/N) would never do something like that. What makes you think she's put in the effort to lie to us this whole time?" questioned the kind hearted super soldier.

"Yeah, where's the proof?" Bucky challenged.

"Oh I'll show you the proof. I will definitely show you the proof." Tony muttered as he started typing away. Fingers on the keyboard for only a split second.

"Now you've done it stubborn soldiers. Let's just hope it doesn't involve anyone getting hurt." Natasha warned.

I think I'm gonna go finish up some stuff, you guys come and tell me when the battle is over." Clint fearfully admitted. 

With that the two soldiers were left to fend for themselves from a very agitated genius.


	2. Chapter 2

You were good at acting, good at lying, especially good at hiding. It would only be sooner or later that one of these smartypants would just dig too deep and recover your cursed past. When they find out, they're going to tell the others because that's what a team does. 

You're not afraid of the past, oh no, you faced that already. You're afraid of what will become of you, how the world will see you. You are a superhero after all and you can't always slip through the cracks, there will always be somebody looking for mischief and they will take that information. You're afraid the reputation of the Avengers will be ruined. You couldn't stop this from happening. Fury recruited you against your will because he thought you didn't deserve to live the poor life of a commoner. Will they annihilate you like you were supposed to all those years ago? All you can do now is go with the act and live on the edge of the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

You were awoken from your daze when Friday asked you to head to Tony's lab. Butterflies immediately filled your stomach. Had he found out? What is he going to do? He probably has a weapon ready for immediate disintegration. Oh God! No, no (Y/N) you can't think like that, it's probably nothing. The Genius probably just has some sort of task he needs you to do or project he needs help with. Stay calm and stick with the act.

When you got to the lab you found Steve and Bucky already standing there with worried expressions, and Natasha just entering as well. When the Captain was worried, it was bad. Had someone passed away? Did Bruce not make it to Florida? Had Fury not made it to Geneva? Where was Clint? No, no grab a hold of yourself, the soldiers were probably just mocked by their little knowledge of pop culture, and Tony probably just wants to show us some new invention or technology.

"Disable (Y/N)'s technology."Tony commanded Friday.

Oh God, he had found out. No you would contain all your fear and uncertainties within. Don't break character, don't break character. 

"Sir, for (Y/N)'s privacy I woul-"

"JUST CUT IT OUT DAMN IT!!!"

The tension was very apparent in the room. You heard an electronic hum and you suddenly felt bare, cold, exposed. Gasps filled the room. Shame was itching to seep through your mask, you would not tolerate it, you held it in.

"Exhibit one! Scars!" Tony's voice punctured the silence and confusion.

Shit! You had that long scar from a giant gash on the side of you head and a burn on your cheek.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry darling but you're gonna have to strip." Tony announced with a mock voice.

"Keep your lingerie on I don't want to have to deal with that right now." Tony ordered.

You were definitely in trouble, you did as was told. Scars littered your body from various weapons, fights, each one telling a story, not some sort of inspiring story. No, with each story was guilt that no being on this Earth should live with.

"Her hands are callousness and she has scar tissue covering at least one layer of her from head to toe. No "commoner" would be in this sort of condition. (Y/N) darling, correct me if I'm wrong but you told us you worked for the army? Well, surprise, surprise, if the government found any soldier in this sort of condition they would have had them removed from the program before the person even reached this state. Don't try lying because I see marks of torture, then again maybe you did deserve that. Plagued by nightmares are we, there are dark circles under your eyes." Tony started listing all the proof.

"Wait, you said she deserved it? Who on Earth would deserve torturing?" Steve questioned Tony and started to head towards you.

"I'm so sorry about all this. If you want you can stay with Bucky and I while this is sorted out. You're beautiful but it's obvious you're embarrassed so how about you put your clothes back on? Yeah?" Steve whispered compassionately into your ear.

Well at least someone snapped out of their shocked stupor.

"(Y/N) was an assasin for Hydra." Tony stated.

"Well so was I." Countered Bucky.

"She didn't do it against her will." Tony finished.

"Yeah? Well how about we let the girl speak for herself?" Natasha suggested.

"Yeah!" the soldiers agreed in unison.

"Of course, go ahead!" Tony responded.

"Yes, I worked for Hydra but I later rebelled when I found out what I was doing was wrong. Hydra tortured me and tested a serum on me and used me as their lab rat. What I did was wrong and will forever haunt me. The best I could do to give back was change my identity completely wipe my history and restart life." you admitted with shame.

"Oh" Tony answered.

Steve and Bucky ushered you to their room.

"Were sorry about that." the soldiers apologized.

"You guys would have found out sooner or later." you said with a sigh as you lay on their bed.

You were shocked to find the two super soldiers clinging on to you for dear life when you opened your eyes. It would take some time to fix the friendship between you and Tony, but you hoped that was going to be the last encounter with your ugly past.


End file.
